The Assassin Consort
by Funny Loaf
Summary: Summary: A freak accident brought Nagisa Shiota to the world of Akame ga Kill where he got captured and was forced to become Esdeath's 'lover'. How will this modern day master assassin cope with his new environment? Rated T for now I guess. There are only 3 chapters, no 4th and the status is [Up for adoption].
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin Consort

Summary: A freak accident brought Nagisa Shiota to the world of Akame ga Kill where he got captured and was forced to become Esdeath's 'lover'. How will this modern day master assassin cope with his new environment?

AN: I don't know why I suddenly feel the urge to write this. The scenarios for this one were even more sketchy than my other one. Anyway, I find Esdeath's devotion to her subordinates and strange affectionate behaviors toward her lover to be interesting, cute and perhaps even touching. But here is the thing: I don't like Tatsumi. Of all the characters in AGK, he is the most uninteresting, worthless and undeserving (Well, by the anime standard at least. I never read the manga. Maybe he is better there…). That got me thinking: Is there anyone that could replace Tatsumi to be Esdeath's lover? One that fits her checklist? …Well, I find Nagisa Shiota had the potential to fit much of the criteria on her list and so this story was born. Not to mention Nagisa is just so cute and badass at the same time, which made him very interesting…

If you expect seriousness out of this fiction and/or lots of character deaths, stop and go read something else. This is meant to be a crack fic, and I don't like killing characters off. Because this is a crack fic, characters are going to have certain aspects of their characteristic stretched beyond their canon counterpart…

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter

Esdeath was flying over Fake Mountain on her pet dragon looking for something to kill and hopefully distract her from the deep frustration that had been creeping up at her lately. "Hmm, falling in love huh..." she murmured to herself. She didn't know why she suddenly came down with this strange urge. The Prime Minister said it was some kind of instinctual behavior that everyone would eventually encounter. Even so, it's quite a bothersome urge...

At far the side of one of the barren mountain, she spotted what seemed to be a strangely dressed blue haired woman with some sort of backpack being surrounded by what looked like four bandits. It's the rule that only the strong shall survive in this world, therefore she didn't think twice about leaving the woman to her own fate. She simply had her dragon dive down to another side of the mountain in search of her own prey.

* * *

"Argh, what the hell is it with this place!" said the 'strangely dressed blue haired woman' in frustration with a stun gun in hand. Four guys were lying unconscious on the ground surrounding the said 'woman'.

Nagisa Shiota, age eighteen, special agent in training and highly regarded as the next Shinigami, had been sitting inside a top secret government ran laboratory ready to began his lesson with a composite of a semi-resurrected Koro-sensei. What that really meant was Koro-sensei in a highly advance supercomputer. By using some of Koro-sensei's tentacle cells as a median, they were somehow able to reconstruct his former teacher inside a virtual world. From Nagisa's point of view, the result was more like seeing a ghost of his beloved teacher.

Anyway, he was ready to began another assassination lesson when, all of a sudden, warning sound was blaring all across the lab. Then a bright flash followed. When Nagisa became aware of his surrounding again, he was standing in the middle of a barren mountain. A little bit of walking later, he was surrounded by four strange guys wielding various weapons. The way those four guys were presenting themselves reminded Nagisa of some random bandit encounter from some old styled RPG. He tried to reason with them but to no avail. Force was ultimately used to render them harmless.

Hiking a little further up the mountain, he suddenly encountered a gorilla twice the size of an elephant. The first thing that came to Nagisa's mind was that Big Foot really does exist. Under normal circumstance, strange creatures popping up like this would render anyone into inaction, but Nagisa had seen enough weird stuff in his life. Something like this didn't really faze him, and so the second thing that came to his mind was, of course, getting the hell out of there! Nagisa turned tail and ran as if his life was depended on it, which of course was absolutely the case here as Big Foot seemingly wanted to eat him for lunch.

With 'Big Foot' hot on his tail, Nagisa ran while reaching for backpack. Retrieving a handgun from his backpack, he open fired on Big Foots in hopes of slowing down or killing the creature. Two of his shots were aimed at its kneecaps, another two were aimed at its eyes, and a few others were spaying at its general direction.

* * *

Esdeath was happily torturing some helpless creature she just caught when she suddenly heard gunshots. Curious, she left the half-dead creature to its own device and got back to her pet dragon. She flew in the direction where she heard those gunshots. On the way there, she discovered bodies lying on the ground. It was the previous bandits. All four were lying on the ground. She saw no wound from any of them which indicated they were probably alive. Ignoring those trash, she look further ahead and saw the same strangely dressed blue haired woman fighting a gorilla-type dangerous beast.

-N-N-

On the ground, Nagisa was standing his ground against the mutated 'Big Foot' (normal Big Foot was never said to be this big). Normally, he would just kept running, but there was only one path down this mountain and it would lead to those unconscious hooligans. Not wanting to get them involved, he decided to take on this 'King Kong Jr'. Not to mention, some of his bullets had hit their mark perfectly thus drastically reducing the creature's sight and mobility. He should have no problem disabling the creature if he did things right.

With a hunting-knife in hand, Nagisa waited for the creature to strike. Just then, the creature attempted to pound its prey with its fist. Predicting this however, Nagisa quickly dodge past the creature and got behind its legs and stabbed his knife right in the back of the beast's heel. Then just as quickly, he ran up the mountain trail, opposite to where the four incapacitated hooligans laid.

The infuriated dangerous beast turned back to its prey and ran after it. A few seconds later, however, its vision began to blur. Soon, it lost its footing and crash onto the ground, and its vision began to fade.

Seeing Big Foot finally collapsed, Nagisa breathed a sigh of relieve and put away his hunting knife. He got to thank Okuda-san for helping him with his arsenal of poisonous weapons, of which most were consist of tranquilizing weapons. He then pulled out his phone and took a photo of Big Foot while trying to see if he can get a signal out of it. Not surprisingly, there were no signal but at least he got a photo that proved Big Foot really did exist.

' _Well, the day shouldn't get any worse than this,'_ he thought and was ready to leave the general area. Then, something dropped out of the sky...

-N-N-

"Hmm... poison, huh," Esdeath whispered. She watched the whole fight and was intrigued. At first glance, there was nothing special about the girl. Seeing the result, however, she had to admit she was wrong. Deciding to take a closer look, she jumped out of her dragon and dropped right onto the dangerous beast's chess, severely injuring it upon her landing but not enough to instantly kill it. It will surely die in due time, a painful and slow death, just how she liked it...

' _What the hell is she, a terminator?!'_ Nagisa stood shell shocked as he watched a lone female figure emerged from 'King Kong Jr'. Forget about that pretty looking face she had, this woman just took out a super rare animal as if it was nothing and she did it with an inhuman drop from out of nowhere! From the speed of her insane drop, Nagisa concluded the being before him was no ordinary human, because no normal human being could have survive a fall like that! And the creepy smile combine with the amount of bloodstain she had after taking out 'Big Foot' sent chill up his spine. _'Not good...'_ he thought as he watched the female super soldier approached. The only silver lining to the entire situation was the human conscious wavelength coming from this superwoman was borderline in curiosity rather than anything else. Timidly he spoke, "Um..."

Esdeath stopped about a foot away from the blue haired person and observed. She blinked then narrowed her eyes. Finally, and with a straight face, she asked, "You are male, right?" Her instinct was telling her the person standing before was indeed a boy, but her visual was telling her otherwise... Confused, she decided to check it for herself.

"Huh?" came Nagisa's automatic response. Before he could come up with anything else, the woman got even closer to him and pulled his pants down. "Gah! What are you doing?!" Nagisa screamed on reflex (like a girl) and covered his private part with both hands. His face was all red with embarrassment.

"Interesting, come," said Esdeath and quickly put a leather collar around his neck. She then proceeded to drag the strange boy with her. Meanwhile, the boy was busy trying to fix his pants and struggling with it. His reaction was quite amusing. After all, it was just a pair of pants. What was the big deal having them pulled down anyway? Regardless, she sensed potential from him, and he hit many criteria of her 'checklist'. Despite it all, she was still not entirely sure... Well, she decided to keep him around for now and use the upcoming tournament to test him. If he really is as weak as she first thought, she'll feed him to the dogs after testing him with her new torturing technique...

Nagisa was struggling to keep up with 'superwoman' while trying to fix his pants. Finally, he managed to put his pants back together. Having a very bad feeling about his current predicament, he realized he had to get away from her and quickly too. Strength wise, however, he knew he was no match for her, and it didn't look like she can be reason with either. That left him with only one option: 'assassination'.

He followed along with her, waiting and observing. It didn't too take long before he found the gaps between her consciousness. Taking a chance, he performed the Shinigami 'Clap Stunner' on her. He then followed it with a stun gun to her neck. Without even looking to see if he had knocked her out, Nagisa ran.

Esdeath saw the strange device in the boy's hand. She saw the device was aiming for her neck. Normally, she would have no problem evading it and followed it up with a counter, teaching her assailant a lesson in messing with her. The problem, however, was that she found her body unable to respond to her command. Somehow, her ability to react had been compromised, and it was done with a simple clap of hands. Soon enough, the boy's device reached her neck and gave her one hack of a jolt.

The ice general managed to take the hit while standing, but it took her two full seconds to regain control of her body. Furious at first, she started looking around for the boy. He was nowhere in sight. Somehow, he managed to get away during that short period of time. After a few seconds of calming down, a rather cruel smile dominated her face. _'There was something to the boy after all,'_ she thought, somewhat excited. _'It'll be fun hunting him down.'_

* * *

"I am truly sorry I attacked you back there, um, but I mean you no harm... Could you please let me go? Um, look Esdeath-san, I still got classes to ooph-" Nagisa was carried like a sack of potato and then thrown into some sort of holding cell by the strange woman who introduced herself earlier as Esdeath.

"Nagisa-kun, there is a tournament coming up soon. I'll have you participate in the final round, and I shall assess your performance. Should you lose, I'll chop you up to pieces and then feed you to the dogs; so if you want to survive, show me your strength," said Esdeath, smiling and ignoring everything the strange boy said. It had taken her a while, but she tracked him down eventually and captured him. Despite what she just said to the boy, her feeling for him was still very mixed. Perhaps she might consider keeping him around even if he loses... Then again, she really shouldn't get ahead of herself. Nonetheless, she had quite a fun hunting experience with this boy, and her words just now should motivate him to give his best. _'I guess I'll just see how well he does at the tournament before deciding what to do with him,'_ she thought amusingly as she left the boy in a dark holding cell.

Chapter End

* * *

Omake

"What was that bright flash, Koro-sensei?" asked Nagisa.

"Fuufuufuu, it appears their little experiment failed yet again."

"You mean that teleportation device they keep talking about?"

"Correct. By fully analyzing ones body down to the atomic level, one could, in theory, create a perfect copy of the subject in another location."

"Every time I heard that explanation, I feel like this is more like a cloning experiment."

"Well, the original body was supposed to be destroyed after the second body was created so that's what they mean by teleport."

"...Again I would never step into one of those device, ever! I mean if anything goes wrong during the process, the repercussion would be dire."

"Relax, Nagisa-kun; they are a long way from making it work."

-N-N-

Meanwhile...

"What the hell is this?!" another version of Nagisa Shiota shouted inside some dungeon, staring at the four new appendages sticking out of his hair...

* * *

AN: That was the first chapter. Like my other one, I don't know when I'll stop. You are welcome to continue this story on your own. In fact, I will appreciate it if you do. If you find any idea amusing and want to incorporate it in your own story, by all means. Copy it to your hearts content. You don't need to tell me. Also, I know my grammar is bad, but lecturing me on that is pointless. I will mostly ignore you.

Next chapter, Nagisa will be using various 'skills' to escape and Wave will be so…confused. Hahaha…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Nagisa pulled a hairpin from his hair and began working on the lock to his cell. An hour earlier, that crazy woman came by and informed him the tournament she had been talking about for the past couple days would be held tomorrow. During the few days that he was stuck in here, he had been observing his surrounding and planning for his escape. He would like to have a few more days of planning before making his move, but he realized he can't wait any longer.

It took patient, but eventually, he was got his cell door unlocked. Quickly and silently, he slipped out of his holding cell and began looking around. As expected, there was no one nearby. Nagisa soon traced his way back to the entrance of the dungeon where two semi-drunken guards were sitting at some crude table having some drinks. They were dressed in some medieval leather armor, chatting with each other. Under normal circumstances, he would never do what he was about to do, buut they were drunk...

Acting normally and with a friendly smile, Nagisa approached the guards as if he was their best friend. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. This job is just too boring."

"See, I knew someone would agree with me," replied one guard. He took another gulp of ale, oblivious of his surrounding. There was a thud on the table which prompted him to take a glance. His partner was out cold. "Hey come on, George, you are out already. Shees, how pathetic can you get man." He then turned to the new comer. What he saw left him somewhat puzzled, and so he asked, "By the way, who are you?"

"Who, me? Why, I am just an escape prisoner," Nagisa answered smiling.

That got his attention almost immediately. He quickly looked to his partner who was incapacitated. Panicked, he drew his own weapon on reflex and prepared for a fight; but there was a loud clap, and he was paralyzed. Soon, he was put under a chokehold and blacked out.

Once Nagisa knocked out the two guards, he took their keys and dragged each guard inside a separate holding cell. He had planned to dress up as one of them, but their armor and clothing was just too big for him. If he wields them as a disguise, he'll simply stand out like a sore thumb. Realizing he had wasted enough time already, he quickly left the dungeon.

* * *

"Hmm, General Esdeath's personal prisoner huh..." whispered Wave. He shuddered to think just what kind of dangerous criminal such person was. From what he had heard though, this person didn't really sound all that impressive...

-Flashback Start-

 _Wave was taking a night stroll when he saw what appeared to be a small group of guards discussing nervously among themselves._

 _Suddenly, another guard was seen running toward the small group. "I checked the left wing. There was no sign of him," said the newly arrived guard. His voice was shaky._

" _Crap, we got to find him soon or else General Esdeath is going to have our heads," another one whispered in fear. His legs were visibly shaking the whole time. The whole group looked very discomfort..._

 _Curious, he decided to approach the group and asked, "What's the matter? Why are you all so nervous?"_

" _It's Wave-sama," said one guard._

 _The others took notice. It wasn't long before they all bowed before him and pled, "You got to help us, Wave-sama." They began explaining their situation to him..._

-Flashback End-

Wave made a third round around the palace and still came up empty handed. He sighed and began to think the person he was looking didn't really exist. After all, the description he received was that of a weak little boy with some pigtails for hairstyle. There was just no way Esdeath would keep someone like that around. The remote chance of such person being Esdeath's potential lover didn't really cross his mind since the boy was cited to have a relatively weak body build...

...And any truly dangerous criminal wouldn't last enough to make such daring escape, so Wave was left understandably confused. In any case, he decided to take one last look around and made an abrupt turn around a corner, and...

"Ooph."

He ended up bumping into someone, knocking that someone to the ground. Taking a closer look, that someone turned out to be a maid carrying a basket of clothes. Wave, being the good soldier that he is, immediately went to help the maid gathering up the contents of her basket all the while apologizing for knocking her onto the ground.

"No, you shouldn't be apologizing. It was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going," the maid replied with a cute, innocent smile.

For the first time, Wave took notice of the maid's features and... _'Shoulder length blue hair, bright blue eyes of kindness, and that angelic smile...she's so cute,'_ he thought, staring at the pretty maid. His heartbeats increased, his mouth went dry, and he started to blush. "No, no, I should have paid more attention to my surrounding. B-by the way, I-I am Wave. N-Nice t-to meet y-you."

"Nice to meet you too, Wave-kun. I am Nagisa...Nakamura," the 'maid' smiled.

' _Nagisa...What a cute name,'_ he thought, completely dazzled by 'her' charm. "So um, wh-what were you doing here so late at night, Na-Nagisa-chan?" he said, trying to strike up a conversation. _'Gah, what am I saying! I sounded like a total stalker!'_

"Oh well, um, this is kind of embarrassing, but this was actually my first day. As this is such a big palace, I kind of got myself lost," said Nagisa 'sheepishly'. He knew the kind of effect his maid form was having on Wave. He had seen it before and wasn't very thrill, but he didn't have much of a choice here. The castle was too big for him to wander around blindly...

The 'damsel in distress' look made Wave's heart skipped a beat. He was so captivated by Nagisa's innocent smiles that the flat chest and tiny body didn't really register as a problem in his mind, nor did anything else for the matter...

Wave eagerly took Nagisa's hands into his own and said, "Where were you trying to get to?"

"I was..."

...

...

...

"Hmm, so you were set out to chase after some escaped criminal before running into me," Nagisa smiled warmly, even though he was actually feeling quite anxious about his new companion. He's no dummy. He pretty much deducted the escaped criminal his companion had been talking about was none other than himself. The absolutely worst of it all was that he was actually a direct subordinate of that crazy woman.

They continued walking along the way while making small talks with Wave taking the lead but Nagisa manipulating their direction. They were getting closer and closer to the edge of the castle wall, and Nagisa decided it was the time to send his 'escort' packing... "I am sorry my clumsiness got you away from your job, but I think I'll be fine from here, Wave-san. You should head back and assist with capturing the criminal."

"Since we already got this far, let me escort you back to your quarter, Nagisa-chan. Plus, there's always a chance we may encounter the dangerous criminal on the way. I feel better knowing you are safe and sound back to your room."

"But-"

"Let's go, Nagisa-chan," said Wave as he grabbed Nagisa's hand and excitedly moved forward.

Nagisa mentally sighed but was forced to follow along. Needing to get rid of his escort quickly and running out of option, the modern assassin decided to take measures into his own hands. While Wave was facing away from him and still holding onto his hand, he fell, on purpose.

Wave immediately turned around and checked on his companion. "Nagisa-chan, are you alright," he said, sounding worried.

"I am alright, Wave-san, and thank you for everything," Nagisa said as he snaked an arm around Wave's back seemingly using him as his leverage but in reality...

"However, I am very sorry at the same time," said Nagisa, plunging an acupuncture needle he had hidden to the back of Waves neck. It's not something he wanted to use, because the slightest of mistake on his part could cost the death of his victim - or worse that he would completely miss his mark and expose himself. Regardless, he didn't have much of a choice but to risk it...

"Nagi...sa..." said Wave as he felt a small sting on the back of his neck. Then, his vision began to blur. He attempted to look at his companion and saw an uncanny smile...

"I cannot afford to be capture here; not especially by her."

"...chan...?" uttered Wave before finally fallen unconscious.

Nagisa checked the condition of his escort and was relieved to find him alive. That meant his acupuncture needle hit exactly where he wanted to. Removing the needle, he began to drag the unconscious body of Wave to some dark corner of the hallway. Afterward, he left for the castle gate...

* * *

Nagisa was running down the street of the capital still wearing the maid's outfit. It was late at night, therefore he didn't encounter many. In fact, the particular street he was on was entirely empty. He breathed a sigh of relieve and slowed down a bit. Suddenly, he spotted a figure walking in his opposite direction. He was pretty sure it was a woman as the figure was pretty slender and had long flowing hair.

Not wanting to attract attention, Nagisa began to walk forward with his head looking down. The figure soon became clear, and to Nagisa's horror, it was Esdeath, the crazy woman. It was too late to turn around or find a place to hide, so he decided to act as normal as possible and simply walk pass her. Despite having his heart pounding like it was about to explode, outwardly, he managed to put up a pretty calm facade.

Somehow, the modern day assassin managed to walk right pass Esdeath without drawing attention. Just when everything appeared to work out fine and he was about to breath a sigh of relieve, she spoke, "Nagisa?" She sounded very surprised. It was almost as if she called his name out of intuition rather than actually recognizing it was him, and so he kept on walking as if saying she got the wrong person, but...

"I am impressed, Nagisa," said Esdeath as she approached him. "You actually managed to get all the way out here," said the ice general, draping one arm over his shoulder while resting her chin on his other.

Nagisa tensed but finally sighed, "...How did you figure it was me?" He figured that his gig was up, and his fate was sealed. There's simple no point in resisting her now. After all, fighting this monster as he was right now would not yield any positive result...

"Hmm? By your smell," she answered happily after taking a sniff. She was getting more and more excited, which was exactly opposite of how she felt just a few minutes ago. _'Considering the odds, it must be our destiny that we meet again in these circumstances...'_ she thought joyously.

' _What is she, a bloodhound?!'_ thought Nagisa somewhat disturbed.

As Esdeath 'escorted' him back to the castle, he was getting more and more disturbed by the woman's action and words. On one hand, she was being uncomfortably close and 'intimate' with him. It was almost as if she was trying to seduce him or something. On the other hand, he sensed she was actually quite on guard the whole time. Had he tried anything funny, he wouldn't like the outcome of it. While she was at it, she also constantly reminded him of what was installed for him. And no matter how he interpreted her words, he can only see a very cruel future for him. Yup, he was disturbed, very, very disturbed...

* * *

To Nagisa's surprise, it was not some dark prison cell that he was escorted to. Instead, it was a large and beautiful room, fit for a princess, which she dropped him in. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, a number of drawers and two large windows.

"Hey Nagisa, there had been something I wanted to ask you," said Esdeath.

"..." Nagisa blinked, somewhat surprised.

"Why are you dressed up like a maid? Do you have ' _that_ ' kind of fetish?"

"WH-WHAT! N-NO! NO! NO! I-I have no such-what-whatever fe-fet-fetish you are talking about!" the assassin exclaimed, totally embarrassed.

His reaction came as a shock to Esdeath, and she wasn't sure what to think of it. "Don't worry Nagisa. If that is how you like it, I don't mind," the ice general replied. She tried to make it as neutral as possible, but it seemed only to aggravate the young boy even more. His face reddened even more than before, and his denial was getting more and more hysteric. Oddly enough though, rather than getting annoyed, she found this side of him kind of cute...

Seizing her chance, Esdeath tried changing subject. "Anyway, Nagisa, what I am more interested in was..." When Esdeath finally ran out of things to ask, she chained him up against a wall before going to bed herself...

Chapter End

* * *

Omake

Nagisa stepped out of dungeon that he spent the last couple of days locked up inside. It was night time and the first thing he did was take in a deep breath and look to the night sky. From there, he spotted a huge full moon, and he froze with his mouth hanging wide. It was right then and there when he knew he was screwed. Oh, he was so very screwed...

* * *

AN: I really don't have much to say about this chapter except maybe the 2 alternative scenes I came up with after completing this chapter. Well I am too lazy to actually rewrite it so I'll put it here.

1) The scene where Nagisa knock out Wave: I thought it would be more amusing to have Nagisa pretending he was freaked out about see some mice and jump into Wave and then knock him out.

2) The scene with Esdeath catching Nagisa: now that I thought about it, there could be a few people walking there. Once Nagisa notice Esdeath was near, he will pull some random guy on the street and ask about Japan or something while fully knowing he would not get any answer. He simply wanted Esdeath to walk past him but he will be caught the same way.

Since both these scenes are not going to affect anything, I leave them to your imaginations as to which scene actually occurs.

As for poor Wave-kun… Sorry if this offends any Wave fans out there, but he will have a slight lolicon complex here (because I have always seen him that way). As for his 'confusion', it shall be resolved but I don't think he's going to be too happy about it either way…HAHAHA

My knowledge for AGK is still limited to anime only, but I did read over 4000 posts about the manga. From what I saw there, my impression on things didn't change all that much… Well anyway, next chapter, Nagisa will fight Tatsumi and he will win (sorry Tatsumi fans but our assassin boy here just have to win or else you wouldn't have much of a story)…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yeah, I got lazy these days. Anyway, this would likely be the final chapter coming from me so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tournament Time

It was the day of the tournament, and the atmosphere throughout the arena was generally filled with excitements. People were cheering, and the combatants were clashing with one another. Everyone was enjoying the show except Nagisa Shiota and Esdeath.

The ice general wasn't too into the tournament mostly because she found the combatants way too uninspiring. Instead, she took an interest in observing her 'special guest'. The mix feeling she had was still very much mixed. On one hand, she wanted him to surprise her, to prove her instinct to be correct somehow so that she can finally start falling in love. On the other hand, she was still very doubtful this weak, girlish little boy had any real potential worthy of her time. Nonetheless, should he fail to live up to her expectation, torturing the boy could still be an option, and it could prove entertaining...

Nagisa wasn't enjoying any of it mostly because he'll soon be the one fighting in it. Still wearing a maid outfit from the night before, he was sitting on the ground right by the ice general, Esdeath's feet. A thin metal chain was connected to his neck collar and on the other end of the metal chain was Esdeath's hand holding onto it. It was like he was her pet or something, but that wasn't the worst of it. A huge dog was also sitting right beside him. Like him, it was chained; but unlike him, it wasn't bothered at the idea of being someone else's pet. It simple stared at him and occasionally gave him some licks. He was told he would be feed to a dog should he lose, and here, a huge dog was licking him...

Yup, Nagisa saw no joy in this tournament. Still, he tried his best to observe the fighters as much as possible. He's an assassin, not a gladiator. His chance of victory was low, but what other option did he have at this point. If he was to live, he must win. Every little chance to give himself an advantage will help, and observing them was all he could do to improve his chances at the moment. But then, that crazy woman's creepy stares were very distracting and so was that damn dog...

Lick

...Especially that damn dog! Never before did he ever think he hated dogs, until now that is...

Suddenly, the coliseum erupted into a loud roar of excitement. _'Looks like we finally got a winner...'_ Nagisa thought bitterly.

-N-N-

"And now onto our final bonus round, General Esdeath's handpicked challenger, Nagisa Shiota!" Everyone cheered loudly with excitement...until they saw a reluctant and weak looking maid walking up to the arena - timidly walking up to the arena... At that point, there was simply silence as everyone, including the announcer himself, wondered if there was some kind of a mistake or perhaps the maid was just there to introduce someone else...

Although reluctant, Nagisa finally climbed his way up over the edge of the arena after struggling a little. Once he stood, he began dusting himself a bit and looked ahead at his target. His target, a young chestnut haired man, stared at him a bit and then started looking around. He seemed...confused.

Anyway, the target for him this time was a young man who basically beats everyone in the tournament, can leap ten feet high into the air and punch so hard that it knockout a Minotaur...thingy... In other word, he was dealing with another superhuman...and what was it with this world and super-humans anyway, Nagisa thought bitterly.

' _Focus, Nagisa, focus,'_ the prodigy assassin reminded himself. A direct punch from this 'Superman' will probably shatter his rib. Any hope of a fair fight is basically impossible. In order to survive, he must finish this quickly and hopefully before this guy gets serious.

It's going to be a tough ordeal, but luckily for him, Esdeath had brought his backpack along and allowed him to choose the contents inside prior getting into the ring. Obviously, his gun would have been his first choice here, but he had used up all his ammo on 'Big Foot' so it's pretty much useless at the moment. His stun gun would have been another great choice, but strangely it was nowhere to be found. He wondered if Esdeath purposely left it out because she disliked that weapon. After all, he did hit her with it that one time... Anyway, after going through his arsenal, Nagisa decided on two items: a knife and a handkerchief laced with powerful chemical.

Nagisa observed his surrounding a bit further and found, not surprisingly, everyone was in a general state of disbelieve. In order word, they were underestimating him, which was just perfect for him. He couldn't ask for more...

The cross-dressed assassin began assuming a typical maid behavior. He walked up to the announcer and bowed to him, while stating his name. It must have been a shock to the man, because it took about two seconds for him to regain his composure and announce the official start of the match.

-N-N-

Standing in the middle of the arena, Tatsumi was confused, very, very confused. Like everyone else, he wondered what the heck was a maid doing here. He began looking around to see if there was someone else coming along. Surely General Esdeath's handpicked special guest could 'NOT' have been this weak looking maid. _'She had almost no muscles,'_ he thought...

Nagisa looked at Tatsumi and took out his first item: a hunting knife. It was the same knife he used on 'Big Foot' meaning it was laced with powerful tranquilizer. Just one tiny little scratch and he should have his victory. Now, he just had to figure out how to put this tiny scratch on his target...

Since his target was underestimating him and basically saw no threat from him, Nagisa decided to supply exactly that image to him and held his knife in an amteurish way while he calmly approaches, just like a helpless maid. When he was about a foot away and well within his striking distance, Nagisa stopped and looked directly into his target's eyes. Not surprisingly, they were filled with confusion and lacked any sense of danger...

Nagisa stared at Tatsumi for about two seconds before he acted. A knife was suddenly slashed upward aiming for Tatsumi's neck. Startled and ill prepared, Tatsumi barely dodged the attack. Before he could recover, he felt a push. Already off balanced after dodging the sudden knife attack, he fell backward.

Although Tatsumi's mind was still reeling from what just happened, his body reacted on instinct. He extended one arm and bent his back as far as possible while pushed his other arm at the maid. This allowed him to get some space between himself and the maid all the while allowing his other hand to reach the ground first. As soon as his palm touched the ground, he pushed with all his might. Such action propelled him seven foot into the air, allowing him to flip in midair and land with both his feet firmly on ground a second later.

Nagisa never thought his target will be as easy as Takaoka back in the days. And while his target somersaulting his way out of danger was amazing and all, it was not entirely impossible. It simply meant his target this time had great reaction speed and top notch agility. Nope, those aren't impossible things to have. To leap like seven foot into the air using nothing but one bare hand, however... That was cheating! Not even Olympic gold medal gymnast could do what he just did!

Although the young assassin was quite infuriated he had to deal with yet another superhuman, his basic training kicked in which prompted him to take action. Since his target had yet to regain his composure and he had already circled behind him, Nagisa rushed forward and prepared a second or even a third strike, aiming for his target's blind-spots. That too failed, however, and his target had more or less back regained his bearing. Frustrated, Nagisa went for a full on assault.

Tatsumi casually dodged the maids attack's while deep in thinking. His initial assumption of the maid being a complete novice proved false. With the way she was handling her attacks now, there was no way she was a novice. However, her speed was slow and her strength was nowhere near that of an elite fighter. Why was she sent in to participate in this tournament? She wouldn't last even the initial few rounds let alone fighting the winner of the tournament. Was this some kind of sick twisted joke Esdeath was forcing on this poor maid? Somehow, he can't shake the feeling that it was...

' _Not good,'_ Nagisa thought and stopped his offense. He pulled back and started putting some distance between himself and his target and reassesses his situation. After his failed initial strike and the immediate follow up, his target was more or less on guard. To make the matters worse, he had made the mistake of going all out assault which made his target aware of his limits. The only thing going for him right now was his target hadn't decided to get serious yet, but he knew that won't last forever. And when this superhuman decided he had enough and came at him with intent to knock him out, it will be all over...

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" declared Tatsumi.

"That is very kind of you, Tatsumi-san," said Nagisa. He bowed like a well mannered maid. "I don't really want to fight you either, but I can't afford to lose so...would you be kind enough to forfeit this match?" he said, smilingly, pleadingly.

"Sorry, I cannot do that. I needed the prize money."

"Well then..." said the assassin, having decided his next course of action. It's risky, but he was running out of option...

-N-N-

Esdeath was watching the fight between her hand-picked challenger and some random guy she didn't know. Quite frankly, she was disappointed with her chosen one's performance. And she even took the time to return that backpack back to him... Perhaps her instinct was wrong all along. Perhaps he was just a weak little boy like she first thought and she was just being unrealistic expecting something from him; or maybe this mysterious potential she thought she saw was just an illusion, her wishful thinking. Well in any case, she could always quell her disappointment by torturing him later...

As Esdeath began thinking up graphic scenarios she would subject her 'toy' to, Wave walked into the scene. Just a while ago, the Jaeager woke up in some discrete hallway, having no idea why he was there. The last thing he remembered was escorting this cute maid and then...nothing. He was quite confused and wondered if the maid had really existed and that he had not dreamed up the whole thing and simply sleepwalked there, but her face was so vivid in his memory...and she was so very cute...

"Oh Wave, you are late," said Esdeath rather unenthusiastically and without ever looking at her subordinate. In fact, she was staring boringly at the arena the whole time she was addressing him.

"Sor-sorry Gen-general. I-I er..." said Wave nervously and broke into cold sweat, suddenly remembering his boss was notorious for giving out cruel disciplinary measures. The only positive thing about the situation was that Esdeath seemed not paying too much attention to him right now. Her focus seemed to be at the match that was going on. If he could just make a few smart comments about the fight, he might be able to get on her good side and avoid some painful punishment. He quickly turned his gaze toward the arena and... "...Wait, is-is that Nagisa-chan? What is she doing there?"

Wave's comment perked Esdeath's interest. She took her eyes off the on going match and looked at her subordinate. "Hmm, you knew Nagisa?" she asked in a measured voice.

"Well, I er..." With the way Esdeath was staring at him, Wave decided it was in his best interest to answer honestly. "...I heard there was a prisoner escaped last night and went looking further into the matter. That was when I bumped into Nagisa-chan. It was her first day working in the palace and she got lost so I volunteered to walk her back to her quarter."

"Hmm..." Esdeath narrowed her eyes at Wave.

Wave gulped but continued his story. "An-anyway, I escorted her back her quarter and then um..." Wave struggled to recall what happened next but couldn't quite remember. "Er..."

Esdeath blinked and then her lips slowly twisted up into a smile. "Interesting, so he managed to knock out a Jaeager," she said out loud. Once again, she was getting excited at the little boy's potential.

"!" Now that he thought about it, his waking up in some hallway was no accident! The maid must have done something. As pressing as it was to know exactly what she did, however, Wave vaguely picked something else from ice general's statement that wasn't right. He gave it some thoughts and... "Wait, HE?!" Wave exclaimed.

"Hmm? Ah, that's right, I haven't told you-" Esdeath was cut off by a distraught Wave.

"Bu-But-"

Esdeath stood up, walked over to wave, and put a hand on his shoulder. She stared straight into his eyes, silencing him in the process. "Well, I don't blame you, Wave. I was confused myself at first, but I checked." At this point, Run, who was having a sip of tea, suddenly choked; Seryu started to gawk and blushed like mad; Kurome uncharacteristically dropped her 'cookie'. Esdeath noted all of her subordinates' various odd behaviors but failed to understand why they were behaving that way. Well, not that she really cared so she simply ignored them and continued, "He is definitely a guy." After Wave appeared to calm down a bit, Esdeath expression turned stern. "However, Wave, I must say: to get knocked unconscious under any circumstances is inexcusable. Your lack of discipli-"

Esdeath was interrupted once again. This time, the distraction came from the arena and it was in the form of an unusually massive bloodlust...

-N-N-

It was incredibly risky, but there was simply no other way. The superhuman Nagisa had to defeat was physically superior to him in every possible way, and his close quarter combat techniques were also inferior to his target's technique. The only way to beat his target was to find the kink in his defense and strike at it. It's easier said than done, considering his target had already figured out most of his techniques, strength and weaknesses. The only thing left was to gamble on human psychology...

Nagisa close his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then opened his eyes and unleashed all of his bloodlust. This was his 'shinigami mode'. Just like his predecessors, the massive bloodlust caused normal people around him to coil in fear and break into cold sweat. He had even been told by a number of people that they saw a black aura surrounding him when he was in this state. Well, it was just their imagination running wild, but people caught unprepared for this kind of bloodlust will usually freeze. Even the more experienced ones are likely to experience temporary performance decay. Only the most battle hardened will escape the affect of his bloodlust. Judging by his target's reaction, which was to immediately shift into guard position, the assassin concluded he was not facing a battle hardened fighter but a moderately experienced one. That was because a truly battle hardened fighter that knew of his strength will realized his bloodlust was just a bluff. His over all fighting ability hadn't changed one bit. Further more, he sensed a slight nervousness coming from his target.

Nagisa observed his target closely and took the advantage of the slight indecision caused by his bloodlust to approach him. Just as with Takaoka, the young assassin approached his target calmly with his blade clear in view. The closer he got, the more his target focused on his knife, just like what Lovro sensei had taught him a long time ago. When he was close enough, Nagisa raised his blade and posed to attack.

Tatsumi saw the maid raising her blade and was about to strike. He, in return, was readying himself for a counter strike and finishes this pointless fight. A split second before he was ready to launch his counter, the newest member of Night Raid saw the oddest thing happening before his eyes. Namely, the maid he was fighting with suddenly dropped his knife. At around the same time, the massive 'death aura' surrounding the maid also disappeared. Confused, the young Night Raid assassin failed to register what happened next.

A loud clapping sound was heard and Tatsum's body inexplicably paralyzed. When newest Night Raid member became aware of his surrounding again, the maid had somehow circled behind him. An advance chokehold that somehow covered the lower half of his face was placed upon him. Preparing to break free and without much further thoughts, Tatsumi took in a small breath only to discover he was breathing through a piece of cloth. Regardless, the young talented fighter powered through and broke free of the maid's hold and with relative ease too...

Deciding he should end this match quickly and without further complications, Tatsumi grabbed hold of the maid's hand, who was still somewhat staggered, and threw her over his shoulder. As the maid landed painfully on her back, Tatsumi prepared to deliver the finishing blow, but suddenly a dizzy spell hits and he started seeing double. His body started loosing strength fast. Before he knew it, he was kneeling on the ground, struggling just to keep his eyes open. Soon, the last bit of strength gave out and he collapsed. His vision faded soon afterward.

Nagisa sat up from where he landed and watched his 'second blade' - a special mix of fast acting chloroform on a handkerchief - worked its magic on his target. His back was still sore from a painful landing but at least it seemed he was no longer in danger of losing. For that, he let loose a sigh of relieve and got back to his feet just as his target collapse.

"Winner: Nagisa Shiota!" announced the announcer.

There were some cheers and applause around the stadium but Nagisa paid them no mind. He was more concerned about what comes next. He was pretty sure that crazy woman wasn't done with him just yet...

Suddenly, there was a nudge by his feet. It was a little girl, maybe four of five years old, and she appeared very excited. "Hey, hey, Maid-san, what was that strange technique call?" asked the little girl while clapping her hands.

"Pl-please forgive my daughter's impudence, Nagisa-dono," said a mid-age man whom Nagisa recognized as the announcer of the tournament. He quickly grabbed the child while nervously explained, "Y-you see, she really wanted to see her dad at work and so..."

Nagisa blinked in surprise and his own problem somewhat forgotten. He politely smiled and replied, "That was alright, um..."

"I-it's Suou, ma'am."

"Suou-san," Nagisa quickly said. While he had winced a little for being addressed 'ma'am', his attention was quickly drawn to the little girl who was giving these sparkling stares. He can't really help it, but the way she looked to him reminded of Sakura. Putting his weariness aside for a bit, he said, "It was called Nekodamashi."

"Neko-da-mashi?" said the girl.

"Yes," Nagisa replied while smiling genuinely, which made him looked very innocent...

-N-N-

Up at the VIP section, Esdeath watched everything that transpired with her lover. Yes, she considered him to be her full fledge lover now instead of a potential one as he had impressed her on several fronts. She was especially impressed by the level of his bloodlust - a level that was second only to her own. In fact she almost had an orgasm just witnessing that... Aside from the bloodlust, the strange clapping technique also caught her attention as she was once a victim of it. Even though she wasn't sure how or why it worked, the fact he managed to use it on opponents far superior to his own and gain an advantage because of it was impressive in its own right.

Although all of those things got her really excited about him, what finally made her considered that girly boy as her full fledge lover was that innocent smile he gave to that little girl. Ah yes, that sweet innocent smile, a smile that she craved and a smile she must possess...

In the back of her mind, she realized he still lacked basic strength; but since she was sure she could fix that particular problem of his with rigorous training, she didn't dwell too deeply into it. Instead, she simply wanted to jump in and seal the deal right now. She will make him hers, forever, she decided and made a beeline for him...

* * *

\- Dream Sequence Start -

 _Standing in between a teacher's desk and a blackboard, Nagisa faced with what seemed to be a class of overly enthusiastic teenage students eager to learn whatever lesson he was about to teach them. Their eyes shone brightly and were filled with aspiration and high hopes. The greetings they gave him were warm and touching. This, without doubt, was his dream job. He would teach them, help them, train them, mold them, and prepare them for their lives ahead just as Koro-sensei had done for him years ago. But then something doesn't seem right._

 _There was an oddity in this perfect scenery. He looked around the classroom searching for that thing which gave him the uncomfortable feeling. Soon he spotted it. In the far back corner of the classroom there sat a beautiful woman dressed in a white military uniform. She had long sky-blue hair and she was looking straight at him with an icy soul-piercing gaze._

 _The next thing Nagisa knew, he was no longer in that wonderful classroom as a teacher. Instead, he now stood naked in the middle of a dimly lit dungeon with his arms bounded above his head. Then, the same blue haired woman dressed in the same white military uniform appeared. She was tall, at least a head taller, and intimidating. Behind her was a pack of Dobermans. Slowly, she stalked toward him wearing a sadistic smile. The dogs followed..._

 _Instinct drove him to struggle and get out of his binding but somehow his body wouldn't cooperate. It was as if he was under some kind of spell. All he could do was watched as the sadistic woman and her pack of dogs crept closer and closer. Finally, she stopped about a foot away from him with the dogs close behind forming a semi circle around him. Suddenly, she bent down and met him at eye level, smiling cruelly and staring straight at him. Up close, Nagisa found her even more intimidating than those pack of dogs, especially with a crazed stare and that sadistic smile..._

 _With a sweet sexy voice, she said, "Helloo, Na gi sa kun."_

\- Dream Sequence End -

* * *

Nagisa suddenly stretched open his eyes and sat up while breaking out in cold sweat. It took a second or two to adjust his eyes. When he finally saw his surrounding, he was rather confused. After all, he was fully expected to wake up in some dark dungeon, not on a soft bed in a bright and beautifully decorated room fitted for a princess...

Disoriented as he was, Nagisa failed to notice the person laying next to him who was curiously and passionately observing him. He also failed to notice his clothes had been changed from a maid outfit to some kind of pajama. Then...

"Good Morning, Nagisa," a sweet and sexy female voice said.

Nagisa turned to the source of the voice and found a beautiful blue-haired woman dressed in nothing but a buttoned down white long sleeve shirt revealing a large portion of her well endowed figure. Lying beside him, the woman stared passionately. Esdeath, the same woman from his dream/nightmare, he recognized. Out of instinct, the young assassin grabbed hold of a comforter nearby and pulled it close to his chest as some sort of psychological defense while trying to figure out why he was here and what had happened. Suddenly, he had a flashback of the event prior to him waking up on her bed.

-Flashback Start-

 _Nagisa had just won his duel and there was this little girl - the daughter of the announcer - questioning him about his technique. Then all of a sudden, the crazy woman showed up out of nowhere and happily said, "I knew you won't disappoint me. From now on, you shall be mine." She then put a collar around his neck which was linked to some metal chain and dragged him along. Naturally, he put up a little bit of resistant for being put on a leash and treated like an animal. Then, without warning, everything went black..._

-Flashback End-

Now that Nagisa thought about it, he knew exactly what happened. She had knocked him out for putting up the tiniest of resistant. The young boy involuntarily gulped and refocused his attention on his captor. There she was staring passionately at him the whole time without uttering a word. Gone were her sadistic smiles from his recent nightmare/memory and was replaced by a sweet and alluring one. Nagisa wasn't sure what changed prior to this moment that made her smile sweetly, but it didn't change the fact that she's batshit insane...

The look Esdeath gave him was getting more and more unsettling. Somehow, her expression reminded him of Yuno Gasai, a classic yandere - and an infamous at that...

Trying to ease the tension between them, Nagisa attempted to smile. Perhaps due to his nervousness, his smile came off really awkward. His awkwardness didn't seem to deter her however as she crept closer all the while maintaining her affection like she was somehow enchanted or something...

"Good, you are finally awake. We got a lot to do," said Esdeath.

"...Umm..." Somewhat confused, Nagisa's mouth hanged open slightly.

"You have slept for a whole day, silly. Honestly, you must work on your endurance. I will not tolerate my lover being weak."

"..." Nagisa gulped, having a bad feeling where this conversation was heading...

"But rest assure, Nagisa. I will turn you into the finest general in the history of the Empire, right alongside me."

And his worst fear was confirmed... Nagisa had no idea of why she suddenly turned all yandere on him, but boy, if she ever found out he was not what she thought he was...

Chapter End

* * *

Omake

"Man, I can't believe you lost an easy fight like that," said Lubbock. He, along with Tatsumi, was sitting in a resting hall inside the royal coliseum. Lubbock was in charge of watching over Tatsumi until he made a full recovery while Leone headed out to gather information.

"I...I was just...distracted," replied Tatsumi with some difficulty in finding the right word. While he had regain consciousness, his head was still spinning. Still, it was a massive improvement from ten minutes ago, when he first woke up. At this rate, he believed he should be fine in a few minutes.

"Mm, I understand, Tatsumi. I totally understand," Tatsumi's green-haired companion replied with a straight face. Then teasingly, he added, "I mean, she was a cute one after all."

"Wait, what?! N-no, th-that's not what I-ow," Tatsumi groaned, holding his head in pain.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Tatsumi. Every man has his own weaknesses. Although...I never thought you had a thing for flat chest-ed ones," laughed Lubbock.

"Grr," Tatsumi growled, still holding his head.

"Well, well, don't be mad. At least Esdeath was ecstatic enough with her maid's victory that she let you keep your prize money," Lubbock said. Tatsumi sighed having almost fully recovered by now. "Although I must say, poor little maid to have gotten Esdeath's attention like that," the green haired assassin added.

"...What happened to her afterward?" Tatsumi asked, feeling sympathetic toward the maid who defeated him.

"She was immediately put on a leash and forcibly dragged away. I shudder to think just what Esdeath had installed her. Well, on second thought, aren't you glad you lost and didn't got her attention like that poor little maid?"

"..." Both Tatsumi and Lubbock started imagining the horrors the maid would be subjected to.

"Hmm, what's up with the depressing look you two? What were you talking about?" Leone, having finished snooping around and decided to check up on her companion, asked.

"Oh, we were just discussing that poor maid's fate," said Lubbock.

"Ahh, you mean that cross-dressing boy?"

"..." Tatsumi and Lubbock stared at their companion trying to process the information. "Ehhhhh!?" they screamed in union a few seconds later with their eyes widen and jaws dropped after realizing what was said to them.

"Ahahaha, don't tell me you really have fallen for that boy's charm. H-he, haha, was clearly a boy in, hahaha, disguise." Leone was having the best laugh of her life while Tatsumi and Lubbock were both scarred - for life - on that day, just like Wave...

* * *

AN: And there goes chapter 3. It is a nice setup to conclude the first phrase of this story - which is to get Esdeath to fall in love with Nagisa. The next phrase is beyond my ability to write as it requires a lot of balancing acts with lots of smart dialogs. Anyway, if I am going to write anything, I would most likely focus on my other story. You can basically consider this one to be discontinued and up for adoption. The next chapter is not a chapter. I am copying my author profile regarding this crossover there so don't get too excited...

Oh the fight with Tatsumi is basically the copy of the 2 fights Nagisa had with Takaoka. You see, I am not very imaginative. I copy things, a lot…

Abrams 1559: Not sure what teigu to give him or if he even needs one since I am more favorable in giving him 'tentacles' (or the passive abilities of the tentacles at least - with perhaps slight offensive capabilities that must be restricted or else he will become too OP).

Magnolia C: I don't plan on Nagisa having any meaningful interaction with Night Raid. The Night Raid at large is not very important to this story as Nagisa's goal is to reform from the inside. Their path is unlikely to cross as Nagisa needed to eliminate the Rebels first by using Esdeath. She is great in offence but not so good in defense. Once the rebels suffer heavy loses on the battle field, it will take a long time for them to rebuild (if it is still even possible to rebuild) which will allow Nagisa ample time to deal with the PM. Also the Night Raid would have no choice but to work with reformists instead of the revolutionaries. Still, NR won't be as important as the Jaeagers. In fact NR is not even needed in order to deal with the PM. The only one that might be helpful is Chelsea. Her ability allows her to infiltrate deep into enemy territory. In one scenario, I have thought of is that she turned herself into Esdeath in order to get close to Nagisa and eliminate or capture him. But the crafty Nagisa realized she is a fake and knocked her out instead. Afterward, he would try to turn her into a double agent or a simple switch side. Considering that Nagisa's goal is similar to the Night Raid but served the reformists, it is not entirely impossible to convince her to switch. But of course she would be jailed until she switch. How was Nagisa able to figure she was a fake? Well, he is an expert in reading people. Chelsea's ability may be flawless in her transformation, but she is unlikely to fake the human subconscious wavelength that Nagisa is expert in reading. A different wavelength than Esdeath will trigger suspicion so… 


	4. AN

'The Assassin Consort': here is the deal. I am most likely not going to continue beyond chapter 3 because I just don't know how to. Don't get me wrong; I do have a general direction for it. The problems are the specific construction of those scenes which requires heavy and specific conversations that completely eludes me. It would be great if someone will pick this up and finish it for me...

Anyway, for the general story-line - In order for Nagisa Shiota to become a meaningful lover for Esdeath in this crossover, he will need to accomplish 3 things: crush the rebels, kill the prime minster, and fix the kingdom. For that, he'll need to befriend the emperor, Budo, the Jaegers (especially Run). All the while he must distract Esdeath (I don't mean sex here! LOL).

There are a few things to note about Nagisa x Esdeath. Under normal circumstances, no one will ever believe this is a workable relation; but I would say Nagisa have a much better shot with Esdeath than many other heroes like: Tatsumi, Naruto, Ichigo etc. The problem lies mainly in Esdeath's character. Esdeath behaves like an alpha male and she will fight for dominate position in pretty much any relationship. Anyone who is more powerful than her will trigger her 'warrior instinct' to want to fight and kill them. That is not how you have a relationship with your other half. To some extend, she understands this, which is why she asked for someone younger than herself so that she can control him. Given her personality is about conquering others - so unless you wanted (insert hero/protagonist) to become her bitch after blablabla - there are almost no one who can qualify to be her lover. Even her wishlist is flawed. Essentially, her list can be boiled down to 3 things: 1) someone who have the potential to be trained into a general by her. 2) she wanted to remain in control which imply such person cannot be stronger than her. 3) An innocent smile. There is almost no chance any innocent smile will remain after her training. So in the end, she'll have to choose. Does she want the smile or 1 & 2? Given that she fell head over heel over Tatsumi's smile, I would say she values that smile a lot. During Esdeath's flashback, her father mentioned Esdeath was missing something. We can deduct from her actions what that something is. This made Nagisa a prime candidate as he had no problem being 2 & 3 while helping Esdeath to rediscover the missing quality her father mentioned. However, he'll have to pretend and give Esdeath the impression he had 1 for a while. Unlike many other heroes, Nagisa is very patient and can tolerate a wide range of negative behaviors. The chances that he can accept and tolerate Esdeath as a bloodthirsty psycho is much greater than many typical heroes. It is important to note no matter who Esdeath's lover is, her love for death and torture will remain. Her lover's job is to guide her killer instinct toward something that is worthwhile, like dangerous beast for example. He must also tolerate that she will kill innocents from time to time. His job is to limit such occurrences but it will likely to happen anyway. Nagisa's lack of combat skill is also great in making Esdeath reevaluate her extreme Darwinism believes. If such a weak person thrives, it will only prove her Darwinism approach was inherently flawed.

Anyway, the general run for the story at large goes something like this: First, Nagisa must ensure his immediate survival and the minimal requirement is Esdeath's protection. Such protection is rather flawed because of Nagisa's lack of 'real' combat strength. To strengthen it, he must befriend the Jaegers. Next, learn about the country and interact with the emperor but stay neutral so the PM won't see him as a threat, yet. Then, the rebels needed to be taken down (which will screw over the Night Raid, big time). Only after the rebels' defeat can he concentrate on putting pieces (Budo and Run or perhaps even some Night Raid members) in place and then kill the PM. He will have to do all of this while dealing with Esdeath. At the end of the day, only Budo and Run are fit to help the emperor govern and remain relevant in the government. Nagisa and Esdeath are better off being assign to travel around the world catching or killing dangerous beast in order to, oh I don't know, create new tengus or something.

Now that I finished explaining the Nagisa x Esdeath and the general direction, here are some specific scenarios in my head.

Earlier on, Esdeath will get jealous over Nagisa giving smiles to the Jaegers but not herself. That would really eat at her and make her do some self reflection. Why? Because she is obsess with that smile. Although her claim on Nagisa is unquestionable and he will not attempt to leave (he had no place to go anyway), he will try and avoid her. There is also this scene where Esdeath tried to impress Nagisa and proudly present her torture victim to him and asked him to join her having fun. Nagisa is shocked at first but acted normal afterward. He then picked up a weapon and approached that person as if everything is normal. With no warning, he will plunge that weapon to that half dead person thus ending the victim's life. Afterward, he will give Esdeath a death glare. Esdeath's immediate reaction should be that of admiration for her lover's bloodthirsty death glare. As time goes on though, she finds that he is actively trying to avoid her. She shall continue to be clueless as to why until she seek Bols's advice. During this time, Nagisa will meet the emperor and befriend him in some kind of library or so... Or he could befriend the emperor in other circumstances such as making a name for himself by forcing the Night Raid to retreat from their mission even though he is not armed with Tengu...

Here is another scene with regard to Nagisa x Esdeath. It is about Nagisa coming clean with his potential or a lack of potential to become the kind of general Esdeath wanted him to be. For this to happen, Nagisa must be on friendly terms with most, if not all, the Jaegers. It would help tremendously if the emperor is also on friendly terms with him. And of course Esdeath knew all these relations... This give Nagisa leverage to talk some sense into Esdeath as it will be hard for her to force him to do things he don't want if he had so many powerful people around him. Anyway, it is about Nagisa wanting to end the training Esdeath force upon him. He tells her his strength lies in something else. She will tell him he is speaking nonsense and unless he defeats her he is to do what he was told. Nagisa will then give her a sudden kiss on the lips only to remove himself a second later and said something like: "Bang, you're dead." Esdeath looked at her chess where Nagisa was pointing his finger at her. This 'bonus scene' will give Esdeath a lot to think about. This is a 'bonus scene' because it isn't necessary to the story as a whole.

The next scenario is 'Kiss of Death' Esdeath to prevent her from committing a major war atrocity. The scene goes something like this: The rebels were defeated and Esdeath was about to issue an order to have her troop slaughter as many as possible. Before she could issue such an order, Nagisa 'Kiss of Death' her. It should be noted that in order for the 'Kiss of Death' to work, Nagisa must not have been intimate with her up until that point. It means this is the first time he deep kissed her let alone other stuffs. Then as Esdeath was about to take him back to her camp for further...'intimate moment', Nagisa told Wave or Bols to organize the troops, which = no massacre. It is also the best place for Nagisa and Esdeath to have their first time (and yes, that means sex).

Next is a funny marriage scene where she wore her usual military uniform while forcing Nagisa to wear a wedding dress and declares she is the husband and he is her wife to an emperor who was about to wed them. It is important to note that, while Nagisa wearing a wedding dress was forced, his choosing of marriage to Esdeath is mostly likely not.

Miscellaneous stuff: Out of the 6 Jaegers, Dr. Stylish is probably the most productive member for the society. Why? Well, just give him the cell phone and tell him to reverse engineer the technology and he will spend the next few decades building cell towers, satellites etc. LOL Wave is the most funny. Run and Bols are the most important to the plot. Kurome and justice girl are just extra characters that are completely useless in this fic. Nagisa's weapon arsenal: I am not sure if he should have tentacles but the AGK is too dangerous for him without them so it's probably wise for him to have it especially the passive portion of the tentacle abilities. However, Nagisa is too OP if he can freely use those tentacles in any offensive ways so it should be limited somehow.

Well these are my wishlists. I wonder if anyone will actually try and write this... Also, you are welcome to PM me and I will respond. It is just that I don't login often so my response to your PM will most likely come late, very late… :D


End file.
